Honō Uzumaki
''' '''Biography Natsu was orphaned as a young boy no more then three, as he wandered crying; looking for anyone, he meet Igneel. A monster that Natsu had never seen before; that is because Igneel was a Dragon. Igneel raised Natsu as his own blood and kin, but after only three years under his love and guidance... his only real Father departed without a word. He awoke suddenly in the morning after Igneel's disapperance. He felt a burn on his right arm, looking, he saw an odd Fairy-like seal, thinking about it, he remembered his Father talking about a seal that allows the user to absorb chakra from the element, he thought for a moment and decided he needed anwsers. Natsu began to remember all of the teachings Igneel taught him about chakra and the balance of life. He picked up Katon quiet easily. Igneel saw his talent and attempted to teach him Ancient Arts, justu lost from the past. He gave him the insight needed, and obviously a little bit more. The with the seal and the teaching came undominatable will and raging power, '''Dragon Slayer Justus.' In search of anwser and strength, he set forth to find the Father who left him using the skills he was passed down. Natsu wandered till he heard word of the Ninja Academy; he was young but he wasn't afraid to fight, so he enrolled. He hopes that his life as a ninja will cause him to travel the world. Maybe even find his Father; so he can show him how strong he has gotten.'' 'Happy the Cat' Along his travels to the Academy, Natsu found a large blue and white egg, as he approached it hatched and a small kitten with wings popped out and latched to him. He was unsure of why the little guy loved him so much, but took him in dispite. He named him Happy due to his upbeat demeanor. Apperance Natsu’s wears a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist (the matching one in possession of Kaiyuki), black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his father. He has a double ring on his right hand given to him by his Flower. 'Personality' Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with anyone and everyone, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenges people far out of his league. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, he just takes it as places to improve, even though he really rather hates losing. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Current Activity Natsu in attempts to better himself has been training hard. Search for Nibi Natsu has been in search of the Jinchuuriki who holds Matatabi, more well known as Nibi. ' ' Abilities 'Dragon Slayer Art' : A katon affinity justu set. Natsu honed these from his Father Igneel. 'Dragon Slayer Secret Art:' :*'Yin-Yang Dragon Mode': Natsu channels chakra for a moment absorbing the affinty and causing it to imbue into his attacks. This takes a while to perform, but could refill he chakra to full.